Symbiotic Spider-Man
by The Legendary Charizard
Summary: In this story there is the legend himself Peter Parker going up against all kinds of villains and maybe even a few hero's all the while keeping his identity a secret. OP Spider-Man


**Hello People it's me The Legendary Charizard here to say that this is a new story and it might be rough, I'm still new to this stuff and I was kind of lazy with this chapter. If enough people like this story I'll continue it but for now I'm going to be waiting for the reviews**

 **Ladies and Gentleman, Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!**

* * *

Peter was born with something known as Photographic Memory which helped him learn much more than an average person

He was always different while all the children played he would be prying his teachers to learn more. His parents couldn't have been more proud

So proud in fact that Peter's dad Richard decided to teach his son all about cross-species genetics his son might not understand all of it but if even a little rubbed off his son could carry his legacy

Now Peter was only three and a half so Richard didn't expect much his son was hardly a toddler after all and this was advanced genetics

They arrived at the lab and Richard showed off his work in great detail "I'm working on creating a new species of spider, Its a common household spider fused with radioactive isotopes and my compatible human DNA" Richard said and Peter looked confused

"Why?" Asked Peter and his father smiled before answering

"To help people, you see right now millions suffer from sicknesses and incurable diseases that the human body just can't cure. But with this spider injecting its venom into a humans body it will give them some abilities of a spider thus curing their illness" Richard said and Peter still looked confused but understood the brunt of it

Spider bite equals no sickness

"Right now if I can successfully create a spider millions of lives could be saved" Richard said passionately and Peter's eyes widened this was a huge deal

"But why am I here?" Peter asked and his father cringed before answering his sons question

"Peter, I know some kids treat you differently and I also know that it doesn't bother you" Richard said

"But the reason they treat you differently if because you are different" His father finished and Peter looked at an all time confused

"Do you know who Tony Stark is?" Richard asked and Peter nodded the man was his personal hero

"He graduated from one of the greatest schools in the world eight years early, meaning that he is ridiculously smart for his age"

"What does that have to do with me?" Peter asked and his fathers grin threatened to split his face

"Peter you are three years old now and learning thing thirteen year olds will be learning next year" Richard said and Peter looked shocked his parents called him genius all the time but he had a suspicion all parents did that

"That means you are smarter than Tony Stark was at your age" Richard said confidently and Peter smiled at the thought

"If you keep up your studies I'm sure you could be even smarter than him in the future, which is why I'm introducing this stuff to you so soon. The more you learn the smarter you are."

Peter was baffled and for a toddler it was a weird look

After being introduced to his fathers co-worker Dr Curt Connor's they were out the door and headed home Peter's goals now higher than ever

 **Eight Months Later**

Peter had worked as hard in his studies than he ever had in his life and improved much farther beyond his years and while his father bragged about his son Peter's mother Mary had gotten slightly concerned

She had no doubt that her baby was special her husband preached that every morning and even Peter seemed irritated by it

No, what she was worried about was that Peter had no social life and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why

Her boy was possibly the nicest person ever and his politeness knew no bounds

When talking to Richards friends he was always smiling and asking questions keeping them amused and often she got compliments on her well raised son

But those were adults and every child needed some friends that were actually their age and after some experimental

play-dates she decided to treat her son like an adult and ask why he didn't have any friends that weren't adults it sounded better in her head

She stomped upstairs and upon opening her sons door she found his face in a book, highly unsurprising

"Peter Parker!" Mary said in a no nonsense tone and the boy in questions attention was fully on her

"Yes Mother?" He said in a sing song voice trying to defuse her anger with calling her 'mother' something she almost laughed and and it partly worked

"Why don't you have any friends?" She asked and Peter looked confused

"I have plenty of friends, Curt, Otto-" his listing was interrupted by his concerned mother

"I mean friends your age" She clarified and Peter started nodding his head in understanding

"Well, I don't really want a friend my age because they aren't smart enough to have a conversation with me yet" Peter said

His mother looked shocked for a second before regaining her composure, she had almost forgotten that her son was only four. She had subconsciously thought that he was a teenager!

She walked out of the room without any further questioning or even a returned goodbye after Peter gave one

Her son was too smart for his own good. Maybe he was actually too smart for her own good, she decided to treat him like an adult and not get too involved in his personal life. For now

 **One Week Later**

Peter walked down his homes hallway and saw his fathers glasses, he tried them on and saw that he could see much better through them he would need to talk to his parents about getting a pair

He continued on his path to his fathers office apparently they were playing hide and seek something he enjoyed because it was a refreshing break from all the studying

Peter had searched the entire house and the only logical place his dad would be was his work space, he wasn't allowed to come inside. Top secret research and all that

But he walked in anyways he was only four after all and could get away with it, he didn't walk in to find his dad but it would be a great excuse

Behind the door was a trashed room desk was thrown aside the cupboards were empty, filling cabinets scattered and the papers that once filled them laid on the ground

Peter didn't panic, someone had come for his dads work which was alarming but seeing at how demolished the room was he guessed the person didn't find it

"Hey dad! Games over! Come here!" Peter yelled and heard his fathers footsteps behind him and the man walked inside the room and gasped

Richard looked very serious and looked at his flipped desk before sighing in relief his work was safe

Peter watched as his dad opened a secret compartment from under his desk and grabbed a file putting it safely in his grasp he walked out of the room and told Peter to pack up

Seeing his dad walk out of the room, Peter grabbed every paper he could get his hands on which after some trips were all of them packing minimal clothes and the essentials he was now in the back of his parents car waiting for them to say something

They remained silent throughout the entire trip and eventually they pulled up to a house Peter recognized as his Aunts and Uncles house

Finally his mother spoke up "Peter we'll be gone for awhile and you will be staying with Uncle Ben and Aunt May" Mary said and Peter's eyes narrowed they had only left like this one time before and that was when an agent came into their home and asked for their help

He was shot and in need of assistance Peter stayed hidden throughout the entire debacle, the man was shot and Peter read his suit: S.H.E.I.L.D.

The man said his name was Agent Coulson and Peter remembered his face as if it was yesterday his parents left for an entire week leaving him alone, not something he minded particularly just the fact that they left with a man who had been shot

After they left Peter had done some research on SHIELD and found out all about what they were about thus making him okay with their leave of absence

"Alright, Just tell Nick Fury that I want you back alive and safe" Peter said before opening his door and closing it while walking towards his Aunt and Uncle his parents were shocked beyond reason

Before entering the house Peter turned around and yelled "I love you!" Just in time before his parents were out of earshot

Peter loved Aunt May and Uncle Ben but that didn't mean he wouldn't miss his parents, but he did have most of his fathers personal files to keep him amused so he would be fine for now

One week after staying with his Aunt and Uncle he had gotten the news that his parents were now deceased and wasn't exactly happy about it

After the news had struck Peter made a lock for his door and stayed in his room for the following week only taking short bathroom and food breaks

He had dove into his studies almost literally his room was a mess of books scattered around and he sucked up the knowledge like a vacuum

Howard Stark, Norman Osborn,

Mr. Fantastic, Doctor Doom, Hank Pym, Otto Octavious, He knew all their names and memorized all theirs work the proof was scattered around his room

He wasn't done though his theories never stopped, creating new elements, an AI that feels emotion his thoughts never stopped and neither did his brain

His path of studying continued on strong for four entire years, he would have already made a name for himself if he had the resources but unfortunately life could only be so kind

Along the was his Aunt and Uncle tried to cheer him up but didn't make any progress, Peter was always polite and helped with anything they ever asked of him

They had tried to get him to go to school but he denied their attempts after some prying he agreed that he would attend High School his Aunt and Uncle insisted that he needed to live his life to the fullest and that he couldn't do that while locked up in his bedroom

Peter was now ten years old and had so much knowledge but nothing to do with it, so it being New York he tried something bold.

He emailed Tony Stark

Peter followed the mans work extensively along with another man named Bruce Banner they were the minds of today but Peter focused on Tony the most

He had graduated MIT at fourteen which was an achievement in itself and from the recent news he invented a suit of armor and called it Iron Man

Or maybe he was Iron Man? It got really confusing the suit of armor did all the work but he was a rich genius which made him a superhero?

Peter lives in the now and continued his email outlining the faults in Arc Reactor technology implemented inside of his chest

Apparently the billionaire hadn't heard of Palladium Poisoning, real genius

He clicked send making sure to keep his name and address anonymous a year ago Peter might've let the man die, bombs with his name on them spread everywhere around the globe but after his kidnapping he seemed like a better person

Peter stood and stretched he needed more money, or scrap parts his computer worked fine. More than fine with his tinkering but Peter always looked to upgrade

He glanced at his skin it was pale and he looked like something out of a horror movie, maybe a small overstatement but he definitely needed some physical exercise, the outside kind

After walking down the stairs he was greeted by his loving aunt

"Hey Aunt May, Is there somewhere I could get some exercise" As soon as the words left his mouth the duo were out the door with May smiling maniacally this was the perfect opportunity for her nephew to be social and she wouldn't be wasting it

After a short drive May introduced Peter to her gym where she immediately signed him up for Karate lessons insisting on the self protection

Genius wouldn't do much good if it was dead.

Immediately Peter was hooked, the 'sensai' didn't actually look like he knew what he was doing just some random perv but upon punching said perv in the throat Peter felt great

After going to all different kinds of Karate and other Martial Arts studios he dubbed all of them fake

His Aunt who followed with the lessons saw nothing that her nephew did but still believed him beyond a doubt some of the places were quite sketchy

Peter was hooked on the drug that was fighting, it was an entire new subject to learn thus it peaked his interest and the cheap self defence stations of today weren't the real thing

But unfortunately there was no way for him to train with the real thing so he started to train himself

He divvied his time up with studying and training, using the internet for reference he piled on a fighting style he though was the most efficient and effective

Peter didn't know why he liked hand to hand fighting so much but still practiced every day which ended up complimenting his physique

He was now fourteen and his summer had now officially ended, he spent most of the time training and studying but his Aunt had found time to introduce him to the girl who had just moved in next door

Seeing as she didn't have any friends and neither did Peter at least his age, May saw it as the perfect opportunity even more so when she discovered they were going to the same high school

It had been a normal day for Peter he had just build up a sweat and took a shower after his workout

Puberty had been kind to him on the Acne side as well as the excessive hair but the growth certainly hadn't been, at least in his opinion

In laymen's terms he 'grew up' and after some research found out that his size was everything but natural

His height was fine just slightly above average but below the waist he was much more than slightly above average

The hormones didn't help so studying got increasingly more difficult but he paid it no mind and focused on the work in front of him while blasting his music to keep his thoughts from drifting

Aunt May planned on introducing Mary Jane to her nephew and the girl seemed pretty relieved to have a friend when starting high school

Aunt May lead the redhead to Peter's door and upon opening it MJ's face turned a scarlet red

Peter was currently lying town in a tower of books shirtless and reading, the summer heat was a bitch

May laughed at the girls reaction before getting her Nephew's attention who promptly fell off his knowledge mountain

May and MJ alike laughed at the boys expense, Peter felt no embarrassment he had gotten caught off guard

He stood up and walked over to the duo and after they got over their laughing fit MJ was introduced to Peter's six pack and outstretched hand

"Hello I'm Peter, it's nice to meet you" He said charmingly making MJ blush and Aunt May promptly left

MJ grabbed his hand and shook it while trying to get ever her embarrassment her hormones had also been a major problem but apparently Peter had a better grasp over them

"You must be MJ, Aunt May has told me a lot about you" Peter said smiling and opened his closet to find a shirt he had embarrassed the girl enough

"Y-yeah, Your Aunt can't stop talking about you" MJ said after regaining her composure she felt more at ease with the boy who now had a shirt on

Peter chuckled "Yeah she keeps insisting I find a friend my age though"

"Well I guess I'm your perfect opportunity" MJ said making Peter smile

They made fast-friends for the last month of summer and now he was waiting outside of her door they had planned to go to school together so he waited

After a 'short' twenty-minute wait MJ finally walked outside and Peter had to admit that she looked good if only the wait was non existent

MJ looked outside to see her best-friend and alleged crush standing and waiting for her right now he didn't look like much with the glasses and the long sleeve shirt, but she knew what was underneath and blushed at the thought

Somewhere along the past month she started gaining feelings for him but kept them suppressed she would not ruin a friendship just because she had the hots for him

"Did I keep you waiting?" She said seductively for the past week she was trying to get him to show some kind of interest in her but to no avail, and it infuriated her

"You look great MJ" Peter said casually even though he had heard the underlying tone in MJ's voice. Truth was he was attracted to her and she was clearly attracted to him but he didn't really know how to express that attraction without giving her another reason to make fun of him

He didn't really mind the teasing but giving her more material wouldn't help

MJ smiled brightly at the compliment and the duo made their way to Midtown High School where they would both be learning for the next four years of their lives

Upon opening the doors to the entrance Peter lead MJ in first chivalry wasn't dead after all

This semester they shared all their classes ordered Spanish, Math, Science and then Personal Fitness

The first day was more of an introduction than anything else, they went to each of their classes got some handouts and permission forms while also choosing their lockers

After a boring assembly they were dismissed and sent home

Somewhere along the way home MJ has held his hand so they didn't get separated, Peter laughed at the poor excuse but made no move to let go

They arrived home without any trouble and after a hug from MJ they parted ways and Peter got his permission forms signed by Uncle Ben before he started training again

Peter finished his exercise and ate then dozed off, he was an early riser always studying in the mornings an upon waking up he did just that. Studied

One thorough study session later and he was outside MJ's house with his sleeves rolled up and started to get impatient

MJ walked outside and they were off to their second day of school, apparently they would actually be learning today and even doing things in P-Fit

They started the day off with Spanish, Peter was already fluent in the language among many others his studies delved into culture as well he only took the class because MJ insisted

Two minutes into the class he looked to his right seeing MJ glaring at the Spanish teacher, more specifically her body

Not like Peter could blame her their teacher he now knew as Ms. Gomez if the writing on the bored meant anything

She had a massive rack possible F cup and from the look of it wore no bra, she also had a fat Latino ass

Peter shoot his head, his mind now out of the gutter he looked to his right to see MJ still glaring it wouldn't do him good if she saw him staring

The boy sat through the rest of class with MJ being even more possessive which he previously though impossible

MJ guided him to Math which he didn't mind she seemed keen on getting away from their Spanish teacher

Upon arrival Peter was introduced to a man that could be described as ancient but he wasn't one to judge so he sat down

This time however Mr. Feldman had created a seating plan which left him next to some blonde girl who seemed popular

Peter sat down while she was turned around his teacher said that he was sitting next to Gwen Stacy but he paid no mind and just sat down

He sat down and let his mind drift the teacher had gave them a handout more a review from grade 8 which he never went to but he had known this stuff ten years ago and that was a long time

Quickly blasting though the pitifully simple questions and started writing possible formulas for crops species genetics, neither his dad or Dr. Conners has perfected it and he decided to continue his fathers work

He glanced at the blonde besides him and watched as she copied his sheet clear as day, he would've laughed at her if he even cared remotely but he didn't so he got back to theorizing

Eventually the class ended and MJ made a mad dash for him, she was definitely acting oddly even for her

Nevertheless they made their way to lunch which while short was more than enough break time for Peter at least MJ complained constantly

The bell rang and the duo made their way to Science class which the teacher inside said class announced a field trip to Oscorp in two weeks time as an introduction

Peter was excited at the opportunity, but got the rest of class they did review which he was disappointed in but got to help MJ who had more than a few problems

When Science ended they made their way to Co-Ed fitness where apparently they only played dodge ball

A large blonde haired boy who called himself Flash decided to choose the teams seeing as the teacher looked to be in another world

"Alright, I choose everyone but glasses" Flash said and MJ almost growled at the suggestion Peter didn't really seem to mind though

"Don't stress MJ, it's not like you can win anyways" Peter said attempting to get at MJ's competitive side which worked perfectly

"You wanna go Parker!" She yelled and went to join the blonde girl who he had sat next to in math

Peter smiled as she made her first 'girlfriend' MJ just had a certain friendly aura around her, apparently he had an aura that made people want to attack him

'Maybe it was his bad jokes? That couldn't be it...' "DODGE BALL!" Flash yelled but Peter paid no heed

'The glasses? Flash certainly didn't like them' Peter thought as he weaved through the Balls as if casually strolling

"Stop running Pete!" MJ mocked and Peter laughed at her poor attempt for him to retaliate which only served to enrage her

Thoughts of picking on the 'nerd' were thrown out the window as MJ stole a boy from the large blonde boy and threw it at Peter as hard as she could

The ball moved at a cheetahs pace everyone on the redheads team were happy that she wasn't aimed at them and Peter stood still as the ball approached

He lazily raised his right hand and extended it forwards catching the ball meaning MJ was out

She was partly shocked but knew that she should've expected it, Peter was practically a superhero with all his stupid training it was unfair to everyone else

MJ sighed and sat on the bench while Peter decimated the rest of her team she watched in sick fascination as Peter threw a ball, hit Flash in the face and caught it again then repeating the process

After the game finally ended and Flash ran to the nurse to get help with his nosebleed

The teacher announced that class was over and Peter left to get changed and waited for MJ to exit the girls change room

He heard some talking from the other side of the door and MJ exited along with Gwen and a few of the blondes friends

MJ noticed Peter who had his eyebrow raised "Hey Pete I'm going to be staying at Gwen's for awhile, is that alright?" She asked and Peter grinned she might not be a genius but she made friends fast

"It's more than alright MJ, have a great time. But get home safe" he said before exiting the school and heading home, maybe he should get a guy friend inside of school

A thought for another time but getting home he realized how much spare time he had in class which was mostly wasted meaning he should be doing something and decided to start tinkering it's not like it could hurt

 **MJ's POV**

Gwen has to be the sweetest girl in the world and decently popular, her golden ticket to popularity. She knew Peter was not one for attention but couldn't say the same thing for herself and Gwen was actually a good person, Double win

"So where do you live Gwen?" MJ asked the other two girls the blonde hung out with were now gone and the now duo of girls were left out alone in the city

"Right up here" Came the girls reply and they entered the house and MJ was introduced to Gwen's dad George Stacy after questioning the blonde about her mother she got no reply and decided to to pry

MJ was lead into Gwen's room where she locked the door and got comfortable before asking a few questions

Most subjects were the regular girl-talk (Things as a man I will never know about) but eventually the topic somehow landed on Peter

"So what's that kid Peter's deal?" Gwen asked and MJ smiled and the blonde knew instantly that MJ was obsessed with him she didn't know why but it was clear

"Peter... Where to begin?" MJ said before debating whether or not to trust the girl before deciding that she seemed nice enough

"He is an absolute genius which annoys me beyond reason, he is the kindest person I have ever met always putting other in front of himself and for the short time we've been friends it feels like a lifetime..." MJ went on and on and eventually Gwen got bored obviously MJ was head over heels for him no need to monologue

"He sounds great" Gwen said, MJ was cool to hang around and Peter probably would be too if even one part of her praising was true

MJ smiled at the blonde, Gwen was definitely a good person not one of those stuck up types which was a relief

 **Normal POV**

The next day Gwen made friends with Peter and quickly found herself enjoying his smile, laugh even his presence in general almost a little too much, MJ clearly had first dibs she needed to back off

Today was the day that they were going to Oscorp for Science class and Peter was excited, So was MJ apparently who talked his ear off the entire bus ride over

They met up with Gwen and made their way inside the massive Oscorp Tower

Upon entrance they got their guest passes and were lead by a tour guide

They were introduced to the many different fields of study in Oscorp but what really stuck out to Peter was the Araneus Oscorpeus which he distinctly remembered his father inventing and fusing it with his bloodline

"These spiders are Radioactive so be sure to not get bit" The your guide said and a few people laughed while Peter's eyes narrowed

He looked for one shred of evidence that this was his fathers work but found none, the least they could've done was give him proper credit

Peter looked to his right to see MJ talking to Gwen and walked away from the tour

He intentionally bumped into a worker and stole his security tag and unlocked the door to the room containing the spiders

Unfortunately there was another password lock in his way and after a few seconds of electronic lock picking he was in

The spiders had nests in an industrial sized hatchery and Peter immediately knew what he had to do

Walking over to the control panel that was located in the middle of the nest he turned on the emergency cooling system effectively killing all of the spiders and destroying Oscorps progression on their stolen studies

Spiders fell from the skies and a few naturally latched onto him, his body was warm and he clearly posed a threat to them so spiders started biting him

They were covered across his body and the venom stung painfully, eventually his body went numb from all the pain and the spiders all died off

Peter wasn't fucked, after he calmed himself down he remembered his dad saying the spiders venom worked only on people who had the same blood as his father

Meaning him, so if anything he would be healthier from this encounter but the bad part was that Oscorp security was on its way and he needed to get out now

He quickly threw on a sweater and put his hoodie up to cover up the bite marks

Peter walked in the hallway throwing the security pass away and putting his student pass on

A guard was running towards him but Peter just smiled "Hey, I got lost from my group any chance you know where they are?" Peter asked and the guard shook his head and was off again

Peter found his classmates ready to leave the Arachnid section and head back to the bus which was great because he was starting to feel queasy

"Peter are you feeling alright?" MJ asked it was a good question

"Yeah I'm great MJ" Peter said his breathing slowed and he started to hallucinate a side effect from the venom

MJ left him along but still looked weary, Peter had fallen asleep so there was no way to question him

The bus stopped and Peter woke up and felt like he was going to vomit but held it in he could now feel his body but it burned with absolute pain

He quickly ran down the aisle, hopefully MJ wouldn't mind him leaving so quickly but if the spiders venom had some sort of permanent side-effect on him he needed to find it out

Peter sprinted home and made it in record time his muscles were screaming at him to shut down but he ignored them and kept on his way home

Arriving at his door he blasted through it and sprinted up to his room while shutting the door behind him and locking it

He tried to stab a syringe into his arm so he could get some blood but he didn't have the strength to

Willpower could only get one so far

Peter passed out on the floor

Peter opened his eyes no longer in his bedroom but in space

He watched as a massive being decapitated another slightly smaller building and was teleported somewhere by the killed guys friends

The being used the decapitated head as a forge to create some sort of black sludge that seemed to move on its on, a Symbiote

The being Peter could only describe as a god used the black sludge to control creatures and take over their planets killing all life on them

Then a black dragon went to earth where Thor slayed it and seemingly dissolved the connection from the god to the black sludge

The Symbiote then took over noble and honorable hosts eventually obtaining those attributes, they rebelled against their creator and imprisoned him

Peter watched as they tried to create peace where there was none by being hosted by worthy warriors but failed, the Symbiote was plagued by the evil worlds

Then the Symbiotes symbolized destruction, killing off entire planets all for the sake of havoc

Another god like being devoured a planet that contained most of the Symbiotes but didn't kill them all, as Peter saw one small piece flying through space inside a small asteroid

It had been trapped in the rock and over millions of years was fused with the earth

But eventually the planet exploded and now it was headed right for a beautiful blue planet he recognized as earth

 _"Help Me"_

That was when Peter awoke and he looked around it was now 2am as his watch said

He shook his head that was one weird dream

Standing up and stretching Peter felt a new power in his muscles, they were plenty strong before but now he felt like he could lift a train and not be fazed

Probably some subconscious thing, he didn't feel any side effects from the venom but that didn't mean they weren't there

He looked in his right hand and saw the syringe that he was going to test his blood in and decided it might be a good idea for a check up

Flexing his arm he noticed he definitely had more muscle mass and his arms were hard as steel

When he found a vein he attempted to put the needle in but the tip broke on his skin as if he was trying to stab titanium

After some trial and error he finally pricked his skin after running a knife across it for a few minutes at full strength

He wasn't suicidal just a scientist

Looking through a Microscope to find that his cells had combined with the venom of the spider, meaning his dads work was complete

Peter looked in a mirror and saw much had change

He still had his regular six pack but the muscles were much more defined

His entire body had grown, he was now well above the average height for his age

Looking down south he sighed "Why me?" He questioned looking at his now 9 Inch member that was hard for some reason it would be impossible to hide now

After breaking a door handle he discovered he now had super strength but didn't really mind, who doesn't want superpowers

He needed to test this out, so he jumped out his window and started sprinting now discovering that he could run unnaturally fast but could see everything around him like he was walking

Almost getting hit by a car but avoiding it in a show of Agility and Reflex he was now inside an old, abandoned warehouse

He was bit by a spider so maybe he got some spider powers

"Webs go!" Peter yelled and nothing happened, maybe he was a little too excited about this

He walked up to a wall, he might not have web powers but if he could climb up a wall it would be pretty damn cool

Using his hand he pulled himself up as if it were nothing and put his feet against it

After sprinting up and down some walls a few times Peter decided that overall, his powers were cool. Maybe not flight or anything but still cool

He walked home after testing his powers all day he wasn't going to abuse this gift. At least not too much

The next day Peter was chipper as could be and waiting outside of MJ's house turns out he only needed four hours of sleep to be perfectly operational which was a godsend

"Hey Pete" MJ said happy to see that her best friend was fine after his odd behavior yesterday

"Wassup MJ" Peter said waving his hand and the two were off to school, Peter would be testing more later but for now what he had would have to do

Somewhere along the walk MJ started staring at Peter something was definitely different about him was he taller? Maybe.

As MJ was deep in thought she was almost hit by a cab

Peter felt a vibration in his head and looked forwards to see MJ about to walk into the path of a moving vehicle

MJ snapped back into reality when she heard the loud noise of a car besides her she turned to see the hood of a car only meters away from her

Her life flashed before her eyes, all her regrets never telling Peter how she felt and never pursuing what would happen if he liked her back

Just as she was about to possibly die or break all her bones a hand grabbed her back and snatched her away from her impending doom

The car drove past completely unaware and MJ's eyes were wide as she latched onto her savior

Peter wondered what that ringing was, it was like an alarm system that told him whenever bad things were about to happen, very intelligent answer

After school Peter went to the library as he occasionally did and studied for awhile and got hungry

So he stopped by a deli that was still open and bought a sandwich, on his way out he heard the sound of a gun cocking and saw a man holding it to the cashier

"Put the money in the bag" The robber said and Peter exited the store and waited outside it

The man ran out in a flash and Peter karate chopped him in the back of his neck effectively knocking him out

Hearing the commotion the cashier walked outside and saw the unconscious robber, money in hand

The cashier counted his blessings and took the money while going back inside

Peter was now in the shadows and laughing, he made his way home wiping a tear from his eye he started sprinting

He found his home to be surrounded by police tape and Aunt May was crying her eyes out but was comforted by MJ, while Uncle Ben was nowhere in sight

Peter saw a stretcher and a white tarp covering it meaning the person under it was dead

It didn't take a genius to know what had happened, First his parents and now his Uncle

If only he was home, he could of saved his Uncle

Peter walked away from the crime scene with a bitter taste in his mouth, there was no use thinking of what-ifs it wouldn't bring Ben back

He fought the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes and pushed his bad thoughts aside, Uncle Ben wouldn't want him to beat himself up over something he had no control over

As he walked he remembered the biggest impact on the person he was today, and it was because of Uncle Ben

Peter had just finished creating an Arc Reactor when his uncle walked into his room

Unfortunately the Palladium he had gotten was impure making the reactor implode

Luckily he stopped the meltdown before it destroyed all of New York City through the use of his kill button which shut down the machine

Wiping some sweat from his forehead he turned to see his Uncle smiling at him

"What?" Peter asked if anything Ben should be mad at almost blowing up New York

Uncle Ben with his infinite wisdom said only one thing before exiting "With great power, comes great responsibility"

As Peter thought the phrase over he realized his Uncle was much smarter than he was given credit for

Looking around Peter found himself in a darker part of New York, he spotted a fighting ring with a 5000$ prize if you came out on top

For some reason most of the people wore masks and Peter had to say it was pretty weird but didn't make his thoughts vocal they was a large amount of people here after all

He did need money though, lab equipment was ridiculously expensive and it would be a good way to get his mind off his uncle

After asking around and finding out the next fight was a week from now Peter went home to find his Aunt asleep, he would need to thank MJ later

Aunt May loved to sew and it only made sense for her to have some fabric, she probably wouldn't mind too much

He grabbed an old red sweater and blue track pants then got to work

The suit only took him about twenty minutes to make but there were some ascetic details that were essential

He sewed lenses that would magnify his sight and finger less gloves to he could stick to surfaces

Peter started work on a web shooter that would help him get around quickly because running around just wasn't fast enough

Upon completion Peter observed the suit and decided to make a new one when he got the proper materials, this would do for now but there was always better

He looked at a clock to see that it was four in the morning, today had been exhausting so he fell asleep on his brand new suit

Peter would make Uncle Ben proud, he was given this power from his dad and would do something with it. Help people who couldn't help themselves

All he needed now was proper funding so he could make a suit that didn't look stupid

He woke up on the suit he was creating the previous night, quickly finding a safe space to hide it he got dressed and waited outside MJ's house

MJ opened her door and was shocked to see Peter on the other side smiling at her looking actually happy

"Pete? What are you doing here?" MJ asked and Peter looked at her confused

"Didn't we agree to meet here every morning?" Peter said and now it was MJ's turn to be confused

"Pete I don't know how to tell you this but your Uncle died yesterday" MJ said and Peter cringed

"Real subtle MJ" Peter said and MJ looked sad but then angry at his answer

"Peter Parker! What is wrong with you?" MJ yelled and some people on the street looked at her

"Now that's the MJ I know and love" Peter said and the redhead blushed before getting angry again

She was about to yell but Peter put his finger against her lip "I already know MJ but Uncle Ben would roll over in his grave if I got hung up on his passing" He said and MJ calmed down

"Now that you've calmed down, we should head to school" Peter said and took MJ's hand and took off she started laughing as she struggled to keep up

 **One Week Later**

Peter was in his basement and looking in a mirror, he looked damn good (Picture Spider-Man Homecoming Suit)

Maybe a little stupid but beggars couldn't be choosers

On his way to the fighting arena he tested out his web shooters and immediately crashed into a wall

After some short practice the wall crashing had been put to a minimum as he swung from rooftop to rooftop rapidly

Arriving at his destination he walked towards the registration booth where the man behind the counter started laughing

"Are you sure about this kid? Only was your leaving the ring is in a body bag" He said laughing and Peter ignored him and signed the papers

After some people went into the ring with the resident champion they left beaten down

Peter was the final challenger of the night but he didn't use his actual name for security purposes

"The last fighter of the night with be... Spider-Man!" The announcer said and exiting the door everyone booed him because of his small size

He entered the ring, he couldn't end this with one punch that's not how these things worked he would need to hold himself back until the crowd got a good show

"You sure it's not your bedtime kid?" The hulking man asked and Peter let out a small chuckle but didn't say anything in retaliation

The sound of three dings rung out through the arena and the large man charged at the petite Peter in comparison

He threw a punch and the crowd cheered that was until Peter smacked it aside and bitch slapped the man sending him off the ground but he still landed in the ring

The champion couldn't believe what had just happened which was evident from the shock on his face

Getting over it the man rushed again but this time Peter slid under him and tripped him making the man fall flat on his face

After a few more minutes of Peter embarrassing the man the crown started to cheer "Spider-Man!" So he decided to finish the fight

The man got up and charged once again, Peter didn't know why he kept coming back for more but he wouldn't be coming back this time

Peter punched the man right in his face, knocking all his teeth out and putting him into unconsciousness

The crowd cheered loudly as Spider-Man waved to them and took a bow

After the man was taken away Peter went into the owners office and took his reward as well as a large bonus for making him so much money

Peter webbed home with a fat eight thousand dollars in his back pocket and had a peaceful ride home

The next day he went out shopping for some red silk, eye lenses and some mechanical pieces

He spent the entire Saturday working on his new suit until it was completed

Looking in the mirror Peter flexed and liked what he saw (Traditional Red and Blue Suit)

He exited his house looking to help someone and was not disappointed there was a bank robbery and he quickly dealt with the shooters and also left a note

Helping the city got surprisingly boring after awhile but he still did it

After the weekend was over MJ and Peter were now back in school and about to head to lunch when Peter spotted the CEO of Oscorp Norman Osborn

His hands rested on a boys shoulders he recognized as Norman's son Harry

"Whoa MJ look it's Norman Osborn" Peter said before being dragged away by the redhead who guided them to a table where they sat with Gwen

"Have you guys heard about the new superhero?" MJ asked ever the gossiper

"You mean Spider-Man?" Gwen asked and MJ nodded

"My dad hates him for some reason but he does look pretty hot" Gwen said making Peter smile but frown at the thought of the police commissioner hating Spider-Man

"What do you think about him Pete?" Gwen asked after daydreaming about Spider-Man

Peter scratched his chin "I think he needs a cooler species to name himself after"

The two girls giggled and Peter smiled if nobody knew he was Spider-Man no one could get hurt, except him of course but that was okay

When Peter got home with the spare cash from the fight he got some lab equipment and started repeating his fathers work if he could upgrade it somehow he could be even better than he was now

The next day he was introduced to one Harry Osborn who he had seen yesterday and immediately befriended he might not be very smart but he was a great guy to be around

Harry was quickly implemented into their little group

When the school day was over Harry had told his father all about Peter Parker and Norman immediately knew who the boy was and asked Harry to invite him over so they could meet

And the next day at school Harry invited Peter over along with MJ and Gwen who all accepted and went to gym together where Peter was introduced to his newest prank

When changing he put his pants in his locker putting on the gym ones and looked for a shirt but didn't find one

Thus he was left with shorts, underwear and socks

"Real creative Flash" Peter said and exited the change room to find a waiting Harry and a conversing MJ and Gwen

"Where's your shirt Pete?" Harry asked and was slightly jealous Peter was smart but clearly buff kinda unfair

"Flash took it" he said and looked for the large blonde boy, it's not like he was embarrassed about his appearance but there were generally rules to follow in society

"FLASH!" Peter yelled out and everyone looked at the origin of the yelling to see a shirtless Peter Parker

Gwen had a nosebleed along with every other girl in the class except MJ who was angry that she would now have to compete for Pete

Flash sighed at the failure of his plan and gave Peter his shirt back while the boy just shook his head in disappointment

One gym class later and Peter was on the lookout as Spider-Man

After some scouting he caught a few petty criminals and since it was so light today he decided to work on his lab

But first he needed a job and with

Spider-Man being all over the papers maybe someone will need a photographer

Snapping some photos of himself swinging which was much harder than previously thought he went to the Daily Bugle where he laid the photos out on Spider-Mans worst enemy's table J. Jonah Jameson

"These are pretty good I'll give you-" Jonah said before getting interrupted by the young photographer

"500$ At least. Maybe if I go to another news station I could get more, after all nothing sells like superhero's" Peter said and Jameson sighed

"800 final offer but you also need to sell me any Spider-Man photos in the future" The man said and Peter accepted to terms

Taking the fat stack of bills that was rolled up and waiting on Jameson's desk, Peter was off and with his limited funding started work on upgrading his current lab, if he had the proper equipment he could surely upgrade himself superpower or even tech wise

Unfortunately with the supplies alone it looked like it would be a long term project but he still got to work

Eventually Peter dozed off to sleep and woke up still in his Spider Suit, quickly getting ready he now waited outside of MJ's before realizing she had spent the day with Gwen

Now he made his way to school alone and pushed through the day

After school he changed into his Spider-Man suit and was introduced to his very first super villain

The subject in question was currently shooting some sticky foam on a cop car while running away with a bag of money

Peter landed in front of his path with an eyebrow raised this guy looked pretty stupid

Seeing the outfitted Spider-Man did nothing to the Trapster as he aimed at the new opponent

Spider-Man shot his webs at the incoming glue which in turn shot back into the Trapster's face and made the villain throw the duffel bag full of money in the air

Peter caught the bag with one hand and with the other webbed up the villain, was it always supposed to be this easy, he approached Trapster and broke the villains gun away keeping it safely under his hand, souvenir!

Spider-Man walked towards the police commissioner he knew as Gwen's father, he was trapped inside the glued shut car

Grabbing a hold of the drivers side door he ripped it off, freeing the man

"Thank you for your help Spider-Man, Even though we didn't need it" The commissioner said shaking the superhero's hand who laughed in rebut

"Alright, next time I'll stay on the sidelines" Spider-Man said and dropped the duffel bag in front of the commissioner while taking to the skies with his webs

Arriving home Peter put the gun inside of his basement on an empty wall which served to liven up the place

He exited his home and kept his patrol going busting a few petty criminals all in all it was a good day now all he needed was a photo shoot and then it would be a great day

After taking a pile of photos Peter brought them to the news publisher which after some haggling sold his pictures for 2000$ life was looking great

After some more renovations Peter was asleep once again in his lab, and only woke up when the sun had risen

Making his way to school he felt a foreboding feeling like something bad was about to happen

Speaking of, the three criminals in the streets yelling for Spider-Man's head was probably the source of it

Going down a back ally and putting on his suit Spider-Man was ready to fight the three super villains who wanted his head

"There he is!" A female yelled pointing at the hero who had locked up their last teammate

"Thank you captain obvious" Spider-Man said and watched as Thundra glared at him but he smiled in return

"We are the-" The three started simultaneously and Peter raised a finger

"I don't really care, and I'm not here to fight you. They are" Peter said and pointed to the police force who were shivering in fear

"We are here to fight you" Wizard said and Claw nodded

Spider-Man threw his hands up "If you want to fight me get the police commissioners permission" Peter said and waited

The rest of the Frightful Four looked at the commissioner then started to charge

After the police force had gotten tossed around a little bit Spider-Man decided to step in and help

With one hand he launched his webs and threw Wizard into Thundra and with the other he made Claw punch himself in the face effectively rendering him unconscious

Thundra got up and rushed him while Wizard started launching cars towards him with his tech

Thundra swing her fist full power which Peter tilted his head to avoid and in turn hit her in the face and with enhanced strength it was enough to kill most people but only served to knock Thundra out

Wizard was the last man standing and after evading some automobiles Peter used two webs to split Wizards suit of armour apart rendering him useless

After properly restraining the criminals he was off again quickly changing in the alleyway Peter ran to school

Upon arrival he waved to MJ and Gwen who were still chatting quietly

"Hey gals, how are you on this fine day?" Peter asked getting the girls attention, they looked around but apparently couldn't see him

"I swore I just heard Pete" MJ said and Gwen agreed

Peter realized that something was wrong and then time stopped and he was now on an asteroid headed towards earth

 _"Hello Peter Parker" A voice came from somewhere_

The voice had come from a black sludge and was now manifested in the shape of a human

"Hello Symbiote" Peter said after some examination of the living matter that was bound to some rocks and the tar gave a psychotic grin

 _"I have chosen wisely" The goo said and Peter looked confused_

"Chosen?" He asked and the Symbiote clarified

 _"I am the last shred of a more noble Venom, you have seen a flashback that showed you all of my brethren turning on their noble paths because the Universe tainted their minds back into what our creator envisioned" The tar in the form of man said and Peter nodded_

"So your coming to earth to find a host" Peter said and the sludge nodded

 _"I don't come for power or even control, I want justice for my species which is impossible to achieve without a host" The goo reasoned and Peter understood_

"So you want me?" Peter asked and the Symbiote nodded

"So you want to bond with me so you can make a better name for your species" Peter said and the black substance nodded

 _"There is a dark threat rising, his name is Thanos a fool that is hopelessly in love with death herself. He will stop at nothing to 'save the universe' by killing half of its population. Almost everyone in the galaxy knows about it and if they learned that a Symbiote assisted with his downfall my kin would be forgiven for all their past misdeeds" The goo said and Peter got a little concerned_

"To conclude it, you and me will team up and kill Thanos so I can save the universe and you can bring pride back into your race" Peter said and the Symbiote nodded once again

 _"I will be able to help in more ways than just moral, if we bond together you will have enhanced fighting capabilities that with proper training could lead to limitless power" The sludge said and Peter immediately agreed, this Thanos wasn't a joke unless this black space goo was a really good liar his world was fucked_

 _"I will be arriving in five months time, be ready to bond then" The substance said and Peter was back into reality_

* * *

 **And that's the end. If enough people are interested in this story i'll continue it,**

 **Until next Chapter**


End file.
